Of Lollipops and Very Direct Kisses
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Sequel. Up to his usual sneakiness, Ryuichi decides to take action in giving his friends the last nudge they need to get their relationship going. Kag/Shu


**Title: **Of Lollipops and Very Direct Kisses

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Kagome/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I'm only borrowing their characters to amuse you.

**A/N: **This is the sequel to The Last Candy Cane. You should read that one first if you haven't already. It was my intent to post this fic around this time _last year _but I had no access to a computer. Therefore, you get it _this year_!

* * *

It was almost time to put his plan into action! Any minute now and Shuichi would be in the building and Ryuichi would be able to get his pink-haired friend to take another important step forward in his relationship with Kagome. The candy cane incident, as he liked to call it, was the starting point of something beautiful. It had given Kagome the footing she needed to get her feelings out there and it gave Shuichi the chance to see that love was possible beyond Eiri Yuki. One thing was certain, their friendship hadn't been the same since then, but it hadn't developed into the potential he knew it had. It could though and he knew how to ignite the situation ablaze. All he needed was the perfect item to start it off in the right direction.

That item he currently had in his possession and it was what he was planning to use to get Shuichi to cooperate, whether he knew he was or not. Ryuichi twirled the strawberry lollipop between his fingers. It was Shuichi's absolute favorite candy, one Ryuichi had seen him do almost anything to get. Ryuichi was willing to put that theory to the test and Kagome was the perfect accessory to test it out on.

Now Kagome wasn't just a fan of strawberry lollipops, but all lollipops in general. No matter the flavor, she enjoyed them all. Everything would work to Ryuichi's advantage and hopefully by the end of the day he'd see some very positive results.

Kagome wasn't sure what Ryuichi was up to, just that he was in sneaky mode and someone was going to be on the receiving end of it. She hoped it wasn't her because she'd already been through enough today and she'd only been there for an hour. The first being she had come into contact with that morning in the elevator had been none other than Eiri Yuki. Yes, that was what she wanted to deal with first thing in the morning, an always sour looking Eiri.

Despite how annoyed she had felt at seeing him, she still took a moment to politely say good morning to him. In an instant her politeness had switched to anger as his response had been to tell her to shut up. She had immediately retaliated by tossing sarcastic and unpleasant words back at him until he got annoyed enough to make her shut up.

He had regretted covering her mouth with his hand the second she bit down on his palm. His yelp of surprised pain was satisfying music to her ears. When he opened his mouth to yell at her, she stuck her tongue out at him and promptly exited the elevator. One day she'd ask him what his problem was, but for now, she'd continue to avoid him.

She'd seen Ryuichi on and off since then. He was prowling about the hallways between the room she was using as her workspace and the door that led to the lobby. Every so often he would look in to her room like he was making sure she was still there. She was tempted to move from her spot to confuse him, but she was against giving up her favorite, comfy sofa. It was the reason she often came in early to work. She did her best writing on that sofa and she didn't want to share it with others. As Ryuichi poked his head in again, she looked up at him long enough to scowl at him. She really wanted to get some work done and wasn't enjoying his interruptions.

Ryuichi grinned at Kagome when she scowled at him. Though he did feel a tad bit guilty about disrupting her work, he knew it all would be worth it in the end and she may even one day thank him for it.

As he was heading back towards the lobby he spotted the familiar head of pink hair that he had been waiting for all morning. The other half of his plan had finally arrived! He stopped and leaned against the wall inside the lobby, making sure he and the lollipop in his hand could easily be seen by his friend. It was time for the fun to begin.

Shuichi paused in his steps just seconds after entering the lobby. Ryuichi was leaning casually against the wall across from him and in his fingers was a lollipop. He knew that wrapper oh so well! It was red with swirls of pink and green and little dots of white! That was a strawberry lollipop in his friend's possession and he wanted it!

Ryuichi smirked as he watched the way Shuichi's eyes lingered on the treat in his hand with something akin to want. He had the younger male's attention now and all that was left was to get this same treat into the hands, or mouth, of a certain, pretty and kind Kagome.

"Um, Ryu-chan, what are you going to do with that lollipop?" Shuichi's eyes lifted from the candy for a few seconds before drifting back to it.

"Nothing really." Ryuichi gave an innocent grin. "Well, maybe..."

He stuck his tongue out at his pink-haired friend and then took off like a bolt of lightning down the hallway. He heard Shuichi's startled cry and laughed. The game was afoot. Now all he needed to do was get to Kagome with some time to spare.

Shuichi couldn't believe Ryuichi was being sneaky again. Clearly the older male wanted to play tag and was using his favorite flavored lollipop as bait. Shuichi was very much prepared to do what ever it took to get it away from him, even if he had to run through the whole building to find him.

He ran off after him, trying his very best to keep Ryuichi in his sights. For an older guy, he sure was fast. As he rounded the corner into a different hallway, Shuichi froze. Ryuichi had managed to out maneuver him, losing him in the maze of corridors. He wasn't going to give up though, even if it took him all day to look.

"Hello, Kagome-chan!" Ryuichi said as he plopped down onto the sofa next to her. Kagome looked up from the sheet music in front of her to give him a quick, forced smile.

"Hello, Ryu-kun. What are you doing?" She looked back down at her papers and slipped them neatly into a folder. With Ryuichi around, one could never be too careful with their work. She didn't want to waste extra minutes reorganizing the order the papers went in if she didn't have to do it.

"I thought you could use a break. I brought you this!" He held up the lollipop and smiled when her eyes lit up brightly.

"I had planned to get one of these when I left today. Thank you, Ryu-kun, it's very sweet of you to think of me."

She had the lollipop unwrapped and in her mouth in under five seconds and inwardly Ryuichi was doing a victory dance. All he needed now was for his friend to arrive and see what he had done with the candy.

"You're welcome, Kagome-chan!" He said loudly, moving to stand and lean against the wall. His voice carried well, he knew, and it would only help Shuichi find him faster. "OF course I would think of you!"

He was definitely up to something, she was certain. His voice was louder than normal, though that was saying something. Ryuichi was sometimes loud and hyper for no real reason, but this just screamed mischief to her, like he was up to his sneakiness again and being loud and hyper on purpose. Now she knew that she was, indeed, a part of his sneaky behavior today. She only hoped the outcome wouldn't leave her drained of her energy.

Shuichi could hear him now and knew who he was with too. He grinned with the thought of seeing Kagome so soon in the day. He had wanted to make plans with her for that evening. Quickening his steps, he finally found the room where they were and he stopped. Ryuichi was off to the side watching him while Kagome was sitting on the sofa. He frowned as he realized what she had in her mouth. Ryuichi was being sneaky for sure! He'd given the lollipop to Kagome! Well, he wasn't going to let that stop him from claiming his prize!

His violet eyes trained on the woman with the lollipop, Shuichi crouched low and pounced. He took her completely off guard as she squeaked when he tackled her and pinned her onto the sofa.

"W-What are you doing?" She panicked under his weight. Why had he tackled her and pinned her onto the couch? What was he up to this time?

"Gimme!" Shuichi reached for the lollipop in her hand and with quicker reflexes, she avoided the attempted grab. "Don't be mean, Kagome-chan! Give me the strawberry lollipop!"

"I don't think so!" Kagome stuck the treat back into her mouth and reached for his wrists. This was what Ryuichi had been up to all this time. She just knew his trouble-making was going to involve her. For now she had to deal with Shuichi.

"Don't be so mean!" Shuichi struggled to avoid her hands. He couldn't let her gain the upper hand. He was the guy! He was stronger!

At least, he was until Kagome flipped them over. She had successfully pinned him down and was sitting on his waist. Behind them, Ryuichi was laughing at the spectacle they were making and now that he was thoroughly humiliated, Shuichi pouted.

"If I let you go, will you tell me what the heck you're doing?"

"Yes!" Shuichi readily agreed. Kagome eyed him skeptically, watching for any sign he was lying. Slowly she pulled back and sat up straight.

"You better..."

"Nyah!" Shuichi cut her off, sitting up quickly and plucking the candy from her mouth. He grinned and happily exclaimed, "I win!"

Kagome blushed crimson at how close his face was to hers. He had yet to discover the position he had put them in, but she was very much aware. His nose was only an inch or two away from her own and their bodies were touching from the chest down. She was feeling self-conscious having him so close, but she couldn't find an easy way to escape.

"And you said I was sneaky!" Ryuichi drew Shuichi's attention away.

"Well, I learned from the best, Ryu-chan!" Shuichi happily beamed.

"Two can play that game." Kagome quietly mumbled. Drawing Shuichi's attention back to her.

"What was that, Kagome-chan?"

As soon as he was face to face with her again, she kissed him. Shuichi jumped at that sudden contact, but melted into the kiss with ease. Kagome knew she'd have to be a tad more demanding than normal with this kiss if she wanted to gain back possession of the lollipop. She knew it would be wise move to show him how close together they were at the moment. She placed her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer.

Shuichi paused in realization. How long had she been sitting in his lap? Why hadn't he noticed sooner? Those questions were set aside as her tongue traced along his lips and he eagerly parted them to let her deepen the kiss.

They had shared a few kisses since Christmas, but this one was by far his favorite. She had taken the initiative. She was the one in control and, quite frankly, he loved that feeling. She was a strong, beautiful woman. She was someone he was proud and happy to love.

Surprised by that thought, he pulled away quickly so he could look at her more closely.

"I... love you?" He asked himself out loud. Kagome blinked at him, confusion evident.

"What did you say?"

"Kagome-chan, I'm fairly certain that I'm falling in love with you." He had a strong urge to kiss her again and perhaps again and again. "No, I'm certain I am already in love with you."

"Are you sure?" Her voice was soft and hesitant and Shuichi wanted to reassure her quickly.

"Absolutely! I love you, Kagome-chan! You make me laugh and smile! I can tell you anything and everything! You're supportive of me and my music! You're a very kind and beautiful woman, Kagome. There is no doubt in my mind that we're supposed to be together!"

She hugged him tightly and Shuichi's gaze met with Ryuichi, who was sporting a very pleased smirk. He gave Shuichi a small wave and quietly exited the room, leaving them alone to talk.

"I love you." She pulled back from the hug so she could look at him. She couldn't help but smile when his eyes widened at her confession. "I am happy that you love me too. I didn't think..."

The emotion was a bit too much for her to contain and her eyes flooded with tears. He panicked when he saw how close she was to crying and she felt guilty, but she couldn't hold them back.

"Please don't cry." He pleaded softly, brushing the moisture off of her cheeks.

"I can't help it. I'm just really happy and really relieved that you feel the same way I do." She laughed and rubbed at her own eyes.

He grinned at her. "We owe a lot to Ryuichi. I think he's been pushing us forward from the beginning. I'm glad we have such a good friend."

"Me too." Kagome replied, and then smirked as she popped the lollipop back into her mouth, giving him a reminder of how involved Ryuichi had been this time. Shuichi's eyes narrowed onto the candy and she laughed.

"Kagome..."

"We can share it." She pulled the treat out of her mouth and placed it against his lips. "I don't mind sharing as long as it is with you."

"Speaking of sharing," Shuichi gave the lollipop a quick lick. "I was going to ask you out for dinner tonight. It can be our first real date!"

"You were going to ask me out?"

"Yes! Isn't that a crazy coincidence? It wasn't much, but I want to bring you to a cafe near where I live."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I'd be happy to go with you!"

He leaned forward to brush a quick kiss across her lips, grinning in excitement over the whole situation. Her cheeks tinted slightly.

"Let's escape!" He whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear them and hinder his escape. He had just arrived and no doubt K would be looking for him soon.

"Okay!" She giggled in reply. "I have my car today. If we can make it there, we should have no trouble getting away."

Laughing, Shuichi helped her to her feet. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Shuichi."

After gathering her things and sneaking away, the duo spent the whole day hanging out together; taking the time to get to know one another more. No phone call came from Bad Luck's manager, not that Shuichi minded nor cared. For, what ever the reason was, he was glad he hadn't been interrupted because he hadn't felt this alive and sparkly in so long. Kagome was his sun; gently caressing him with her brightness and warmth. He never wanted the feeling to end!

"Here, Shuichi. I bought this for you." Kagome wiggled the familiar candy in front of his face and giggled as his eyes grew wide and he drooled a little. He glanced at her, noting she had her own lollipop too. He smirked and gently pried the treat from her lips.

"I think I'd like this one more!"

He popped her lollipop into his mouth and pocketed the one she had given him. He took her hand into his and led her away. At the moment they had no destination in mind, but neither cared as long as they were together and as long as they had a lollipop to share.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Valentines Day and please leave me a review!


End file.
